


Neighbors

by EZM2016, KattsEyeDemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: *Another late one of the 30 day challenge from forever ago*Dean just moved in and realizes his neighbor is really cute





	Neighbors

Dean was unpacking his room, putting all of his personal items away. He was 17 and his little brother Sammy is 15. They just moved to Lawrence Kansas. The older Winchester didn’t want to move but here he was, unpacking his room. Dean scrubbed a hand down his face in exasperation, he needed air. He threw on his leather jacket over his Metallica T-shirt and headed down stairs and out the door.   
  
Dean took a deep breath and looked around, scanning his new front yard. His eyes halting on a teen a little younger looking than him, taking out the trash next door. Dean grinned, maybe this place wouldn’t be so bad, he hopped off the porch and walked over towards the cute boy taking the trash out.

Cas balanced the trash bag on the lid of one trash can to open the other, humming under his breath. He didn't notice he wasn't alone until he turned to go back inside. He stopped short and gasped softly. The boy was pretty. He had nice eyes. That was probably Cas' favorite part of the other male's face. He must be from that new family next door. Realizing he was staring, Cas looks down. "H-hello. Sorry for staring, I don't know you." Oh nice going Cas. He already knew that. He mentally kicks himself.

Dean chuckled softly, sticking his hands into his jacket pockets and smirked “I’m Dean.” He introduced himself “We just moved in.” He said jerking his head towards their new house.

"I'm Cas. My dad's the preacher." He pauses, knowing preacher's kids get a bad rap. "I promise I'm not up tight or nuts-okay well I'm a bit weird but not bad weird but like a nerdy weird, I like science. Chemistry spefically-" He trails off, realizing that he was rambling. "Sorry. I talk alot when I'm nervous and I'm nervous because you have really pretty eyes and I could draw constellations on your face-"

Dean raised an eyebrow, trying to hold in a fond chuckle. This kid was absolutely adorable. Wait, did he say he liked Dean’s eyes? Dean smiled charmingly. “So my eyes, huh?” He asked, interrupting the other teens babbling.

"Have you ever seen Men In Black? Your eyes kinda remind me of the thing on the cat's collar. The universe on Orion's belt. Deep and colorful." Cas nods. "Like space."

Dean gaped a little, before snapping his mouth shut and nodding dumbly. “You’ve got pretty eyes too, Cas.” He finally said with a flirty grin. “Bet your boyfriend really likes them, they’re gorgeous.” He says offhandedly, toeing his boot absently against the dirt. Obviously trying to figure out if the kid had a boyfriend.

Cas lets out a laugh. "No boyfriend. No girlfriend. Not really my area." He smiles a little at his own joke before frowning a little. "I don't date for two reasons. One, no one is ever attracted to me. And two, who in their right mind wants to date a gay preacher's kid? It's bad enough my older brother directs porn." Cas' cheeks flame. Shit. "Wasn't supposed to say that." He muttered.

Dean laughs “But you’re gorgeous, Cas” He says before blushing and realizing that came out of his mouth. “Go out with me Friday?” He asked “A proper date.” He clarified with a small grin.

"What are you under in the yellow pages?" Cas asked sarcastically. "Because I can't call you if I don't have your number." He flushes more at the compliment and rubs one hand over his face.

Dean smirks. “We live side by side, Cas. It’s not like I can run away.” He chuckles before grabbing his phone from his pocket and handing it to Castiel.

"What? You wanna do like that Taylor Swift video and trade notes in the window while I hate on your girlfriend til I show up at prom with no glasses-which is terrible by the way. A girl can wear glasses and still be pretty- and steal her date?" He asked, and takes the phone, putting his number in

Dean chuckled. “You’re odd.” He commented. “In a good way.” He assured the other boy.

"Just wait until you get to know me. It's a wonder that I got through this meeting without hyperventilating."

Dean smiled, feeling bold he leaned forward and pecked Castiel’s cheek before backing up. “I’ll see you Friday.” He said as he turned and walked back towards the house.

Cas stands there in shock as this happens. What is his luck that a cute guy moved next door, asked him out and for his number and kissed his cheek all in one day? How would his dad react? How would Dean's dad react? How would Naomi react?

Dean whistled all the way back to the house, seeing his brother on the front porch “Really, Dean? Already?” He said, rolling his eyes “You’re going to corrupt all the boys in this town too.” He said with a huff. Dean just ruffled Sam’s hair “It’ll be okay Sammy.” He said absently. “It’s Sam!” He yelled in an annoyed tone.

Finally snapping out of it, Cas makes his way inside, praying that his blush had gone away before anyone noticed.


End file.
